Battlestar Pegasus 1
by Rowan Knight
Summary: Battlestar Pegasus follows the story of the crew of BS 74 Pegasus. The story begins with Rowan Gaia, a young man making his living as a farmer, haunted by his wife's death. A group of soldiers come to reenstate him back into the Colonial Marines. AU 1 of
1. Summary

Battlestar Pegasus follows the story of the crew of BS 74 Pegasus. The story begins with Rowan Gaia, a young man making his living as a farmer, haunted by his wife's death. A group of soldiers including Rowan's ex-girlfriend, Commander Sharon "Boomer" Valerii, Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama, Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and Lieutenant Junior Grade Anatasia "Dee" Dualla come to Rowan's family's farm to re-enstate him and his father back into the Colonial Marines. Discovering Sharon is the Co of the battlestar Pegasus, Rowan returns to the Marines and regains his rank as Lieutenant Junior Grade and joins the Pegasus crew. Upon Rowan's arrival and his recommissioning by President Laura Roslin and Vice President Kimberley Sibylla, The Twelve Colonies of Kobol are attacked by The Cylons, who have been absent for 40 years.

Now the crew of Pegasus and the Colonial battalion must fight a devastating war against the Cylons and take back the planets that are in the iron hand of the Cylons. A BSG AU mini-series. 


	2. Cast

Battlestar Pegasus Cast

BS Pegasus Crew (By Rank)

Commander Sharon "Boomer" Valerii Colonel Saul Tigh Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama Lieutenant Felix Gaeta Lieutenant Junior Grade Anatasia "Dee" Dualla Lieutenant Junior Grade Rowan "Zeus" Gaia Ensign Saratoga "Sara" Hedare Ensign Alexandra "Alex" Yare Ensign Symone Deveraux

Cheif Petty Officer Galen Tyrol Petty Officer 1st Class Romulus Alaverte Petty Officer 2nd Class Remus Alaverte Petty Officer 2nd Class Cally Henderson Specialist Jon Castille Specialist Carmen Valacruz Deckhand Corbin Draga Deckhand Claire Sterling Deckhand Samantha "Sam" Sterling Recruit Jordan Alva

Presidental Office of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol

President Laura Roslin Vice President Kimberley Sibylla President Aide Harvey Hawkins

Villans

Gaius Balter Number Six Number Three/D'Anna Biers 


	3. Chapter 1

Part 1 - Chapter 1

Gaia Family Farm, Landon, Aerelon

The sky was bright and clear. No clouds were found in the sky as the sun began to rise. Rowan looks up to the sky and smiles weakly. It had been a long time since he had seen a beautiful sunrise like the one he was staring at. Rowan had been back on the family farm for two years. The same two years since he had left the Colonial Marines.

It had been two years since Rowan's beautiful, Inara had been killed during the Vigilante Protests on Caprica. He watched Inara die. Inara died in Rowan's arms, in the middle of Main Street in Caprica City. Her last words to him were 'Never give up on love'. He promised her he wouldn't as she drew her last breath, laying in his arms. Rowan had cried out loud when life left the shell that was once Inara Andromeda-Gaia.

Rowan Gaia had became a widower and resigned his position as Lieutenant Junior Grade and returned to his family's farm on Aerelon to help his father. And for the past two years, Rowan had been haunted by the memories of his beloved wife's death. He would wake up every dark night, tears in his eyes, rivers of sweat running over his muscular shell. Rowan couldn't live without her. He now spends his time herding cows, breeding horses and grows crops for the Aerelian Harvest Season.

Rowan's eyes left the sky and locked onto the field he was about to enter. He made his way down the dirt path that lead into the tall, yellow cornfield. He rolled up his sleeves on his thin t-shirt and he rolled up the faded grey sleeves on his light robe. Rowan grabbed a basket nearby and continued through the field. He whistled an old Aerelian folktune as he pulled fresh corn husks from their tall supports. He took in the air as he continued to fill the basket with the corns he picked.

An uneasy feeling in Rowan's gut started to develop as a black sedan pulled up to the entrance. As people began to exit the black sedan, he furrowed his brow as he watched the people enter. Three women and one gentlemen had walked into the field. The leader of the pack was a chinky eyed Troyense-Aerelon woman. This woman was known to Rowan as Commander Sharon Valerii.

Not only was she his ranking officer back on the Galactica, but she was his girfriend from their last year at the Colonial Fleet Academy to the second year aboard the Galactica. She went under the nickname of Boomer. She looked more beautiful than ever before. The blonde hair Caprican female to Sharon's left was Captain Kara Thrace. She was one of Rowan's close friends and one of the best Viper pilots in the fleet. Kara answers to the callsign of Starbuck.

The brown haired gentlemen to Sharon's right was Captain Lee Adama. Lee was looked up to by many people and was known to the fleet as the son of Commander William "Husker" Adama and grandson of Joesph Adama. The Adamas were one of the "great families" of Caprica. He was one of the best Viper pilots in the fleet besides Starbuck and someone else. He was a friend of Rowan's and he was the one who arranged Inara's funeral. Lee had thought it was the right thing to do. He's called Apollo.

And finally, following her superiors was the black haired, green-eyed, dark skinned Lieutenant Junior Grade Anatasia Dualla. Anatasia, or "Dee" as everyone called her, was a native of Sagiterion. Rowan had known her as the Communications Officer of the Galactica and Sharon's trusted best friend since their Colonial Reserve days. Rowan and Dee would hang out once in awhile when they weren't on duty. But all this had changed when Rowan left. He lost contact with all of them.

Rowan locks his eyes upon his former crewmates as they made their way towards the young Arelian. "What do you guys want?" Rowan questioned. Sharon shook her head as she came to a halt. "Nice to see you too." The Troyense-Aerelian woman spoke. Rowan chuckled at Sharon's response and then became serious again. "No, seriously, what do you want?" Rowan asked.

Sharon's eyes locked onto Rowan's in a serious manner. "We need to talk." Sharon told him. 


	4. Chapter 2

Part 1 - Chapter 2 

Den, Gaia Household, Gaia Family, Landon, Aerelon

Rowan and his old friends enter the den of the Gaia household. "Here's the den." Rowan told his friends. The den had been painted yellow and many pictures hung up on the walls of the room. Some of the pictures belong to the Gaia family. Other pictures belonged to the Blackstones, the family the Gaias descended from. The last bit of pictures belonged to Rowan, these pictures contained the memories of Rowan at the Colonial Fleet Academy, His years at Colonial Fleet Reserve and his times on the Galactica, with Inara.

Rowan took a seat in a chair across from where his friends sat. Rowan took a look at one of the pictures of him and Inara and then looked back to Sharon. "What is this about?" Rowan asked. Sharon took a deep breath. She didn't know how to tell Rowan what was going on. Rowan waited for her response, he grew impatient.

Sharon gained enough courage to speak. "The fleet needs you, Rowan." Sharon spoke. "And your father." Sharon added. Rowan just looked at Sharon, unimpressed. He got up from his chair and walked over to a large window. Sharon looked to Kara and sighed.

Sharon knew this was going to be hard. She was able to tell that Rowan wasn't over Inara's death. "Why?" Rowan questioned. "Why do you need me?" Rowan interogated. Sharon stood, watching her ex-boyfriend. "Because you're one of the best of the best." Sharon answered.

Rowan looked from the window to Sharon and the others. "You're kidding, right?" Rowan asked, annoyed. Kara stood with Sharon. " Rowan, man! Pull your fracking head out of your ass and listen." Kara spoke. Rowan became angry as Kara spoke. "How about you shut the frack up!" Rowan yelled.

Kara started to make her way over to Rowan, fists balled up but Lee jumped up and grabbed her, holding her back from brawling with Rowan. Sharon looked between Rowan and Kara in annoyance. "Kara, stand down." Sharon spoke. Sharon spoke as not only her ranking and commanding officer, but she spoke as her friend. Sharon walked to Rowan, taking him by the arm. Sharon and Rowan left the den and entered the hall.

"Look, I'm not going back." Rowan told her. Sharon sighed in frustration. "Why?!" Sharon questioned. "You know why!" Rowan growled. "It wasn't your fault." Sharon told him. Rowan pulled away.

"Don't do it." Rowan told her. "It wasn't it!" Sharon exclaimed. Rowan turned away from the Commander. "Even if it wasn't," Rowan began. Rowan turned back to Sharon. "I wouldn't step back onto Galactica even if my life depended on it." Rowan added.

"You won't have to." Sharon spoke. Rowan was alittle confused. "What do you mean?" Rowan asked. Sharon smiled weakly. "You're looking at the new commanding officer of the battlestar Pegasus." Sharon explained. Rowan was surprised.

"You lie." He said. Sharon shook her head as she laughed at his response. "Swear to the gods." Sharon swore. Rowan was really surprised. "I thought the Pegasus was decommissioned six years ago." Rowan said. "It was recommissioned after the Valkyrie was destroyed three months ago." Sharon inquired.

"Destroyed?" Rowan questioned. Sharon nodded. "Yeah, a fleet of extremists pretty much bombarded the Valkyrie and blew it away." Sharon explained. Rowan shook his head. Sharon nodded along with Rowan's expression. And to think I was the ship's XO once." Sharon said.

Sharon looked into Rowan's eyes. "Look Ro, come back." She said. Rowan held onto Sharon as he looked back into Sharon's eyes. Those beautiful, brown almond-shaped eyes. "I can't." Rowan said, looking away. "But you can." Sharon reassured him.

"But why would I?" Rowan questioned. "Because you swore to protect!" Sharon exclaimed. "To restore light when it's gone, peace and order." Sharon added. Rowan was going to walk away until Commander Valerii spoke again. "Do it for Inara." Sharon began. Rowan looked back to the commander.

"She would want you to do it." Sharon spoke. Rowan thought long and hard about Sharon's words. She was right, Inara would want him to go back. Rowan nodded to himself before he focused his eyes upon Sharon's face. "Alright." Rowan spoke. "I'll go." He said.

Sharon smiled weakly. "Great." She said. Sharon looked around. "Where's your father?" Sharon asked. Rowan looked at Sharon, emotionless. "He passed away last year." Rowan answered.

Sharon placed her hand over mouth as Rowan spoke. "I'm sorry." Sharon apologized. "I guess it was his time." Rowan sighed. Rowan felt like he was alone in the world. Sharon placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're not alone." Sharon assured him.

Rowan gave Sharon weak smile. "Thank you." He said.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks but I'm trying to build suspense for the later chapters. I promise, Chapter 3 won't be boring or sucky. 


	5. Chapter 3

Part 1 - Chapter 3

Looking Glass Lake, Near Caprica City

Dr. Gaius Baltar, PhD. walked out onto his lake home's veranda. Gaius looked upon the beautiful crystal lake with his dark brown almond-shaped eyes. He took a deep breath of the Caprican air. The Caprican air was alot different than the Aerelian air of his homeworld. The Aerelian air was stale and smlet like Draxcilian rum unlike Caprica air, which smelt fresh and clean. That's what he liked about Caprica.

Gaius wondered how his cousin Rowan and the rest of the family was doing back on Aerelion. The last time Baltar had seen his younger cousin was at the funeral of the beautiful Inara Andromeda-Gaia, Rowan's wife and Gaius' cousin-in-law. Gaius and Rowan were cousins by blood. Moira Gaia, Gaius' mother and Rowan's aunt married Rear Admiral Christopher Balter of the Colonial Marines, which lead to Gaius' birth two years later. Back on Aerelion, Rowan and Gaius were not only cousins but they were pals, buddies, amigos, and best friends. But they went on their seperate ways, Rowan went to school at the Colonial Fleet Academy while Gaius went to Blackstone University, the college named after their ancestors, in Caprica City.

Gaius looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps crossing the veranda. A blonde-haired woman came to his side. The blonde gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before looking upon the blonde next to him. "Sleep well?" Gaius asked, still smiling. The blonde nodded.

"Of course." The blonde spoke. Gaius' smle widened as he pulled her into his arms. "My beautiful Natasi." Gaius said. Natasi, the blonde, kissed Gaius with full passion as she rested against him in his arms. Gaius and Natasi had met at Blackstone during their third year. Gaius and Natasi were in Accelerated Biotech Class together.

The two found each other attractive and couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Two years after graduation, Gaius and Natasi began to date. But Natasi had a hidden agenda. A very powerful hidden agenda. Ever since they started dating, Gaius and Natasi were inseperable. Nothing could break them apart.

As the passionate kiss continued, Natasi had remembered something important. She was supposed to be meeting a few friends. As the kiss was broken, Natasi looked down to her right wrist, to see her silver Omega watch. The dual Analog/Digital layouts read the time to be 3:00 PM. Natasi gasped as she looked at the watch. "Frack, I have to go." Natasi said.

Gaius looked disappointed. He really didn't want her to go. He gently held on to her before she could walk away. "Don't go." Gaius begged. Natasi laughed lightly at the plea. "But I can't just leave my friends hanging," Natasi said.

Gaius pretended to look disappointed. "Besides, I'll be back later." Natasi added. Gaius smiled weakly. "Alright," He said. "Be back for dinner." Gaius said. Natasi smiled.

"I will." Natasi told Gaius. Gaius smiled as Natasi gave him a kiss before she entered his lake home. Natasi grabbed her jet black jacket and made her way over to the front door before she heard a ring. The ringing was coming from her jacket pocket. She reached her ivory hand into her pocket and pull out her chrome cell phone. The screen said: D'Anna Biers.

Natasi pressed the blue button on the left before answering. "Hello?" She answered. "Where are you?" A woman's voice asked over the phone. Natasi sighed. "I'm on my way." Natasi spoke. A sigh could be heard on the other line.

"Would you chill out, D'Anna?" Natasi asked, before hanging up. 


	6. Chapter 4

Part 1 - Chapter 4

Caprica City, Caprica

It had been two years, three months and fifteen days since Rowan had been back on Caprica, within Caprica City. Rowan had thought he would never find himself in the city after Inara's death. Now, he was sitting in a black, four door sedan, riding on Main Street. Rowan was sitting in the back seat with Dee and Lee while Kara drove, with Sharon next to her. While Rowan was looking out the window, watching streetlights and buildings pass by, Dee's green eyes were locked on Rowan, watching him. For some reason, Dee's sight couldn't leave him.

Dee thought Rowan was handsome and a nice guy. She even had a crush on him during their first year at Fleet Academy but never told him how she felt. She jealous that Rowan and Sharon were together for as long as they were. But when they broke up and Rowan started to date Inara, she decided to move on. She figured Rowan wouldn't feel the same way towards her. And Dee couldn't handle rejection.

Sharoon looked into the rear-view mirror to see Rowan. She was happy to see her ex. Rowan was a great guy to be around and Sharon missed him. She didn't like to admit it to herself but she was still in love with him. She didn't get why they broke up in the first place. She had felt like crap after their break-up.

She had also lost her edge to fight, which had the crew at risk. She couldn't help it, she loved him. And he had broke her heart, badly. She hadn't had any decent relationships afterwards. The following relationships would only last for a month or two. Nothing could be like what she and Rowan had.

And Sharon knew that. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. She hated to think about the faults of the relationship and her own flaws. She sighed as she looked back on the memories of the time period. She wished she could relive those memories. But she knew she couldn't.

Sharon's eyes left the mirror and looked onto the street infront of them. Lee looked over to Rowan. He was worried about his best friend and former crewmate. Lee thought he should say something but decided to remained quiet. Kara took a quick glance at Rowan in the rear-view. She thought to herself: 'Great, the fracking Galactica years all over again.'

Rowan continued to look out the window. He took a long sigh before he looked through the windshield. "Where are we headed to?" Rowan asked. Sharon turned in her seat to face him. "We're going to meet the President of the Colonies." Sharon answered. Rowan nodded to her response.

"Is James Howlett still the president?" Rowan asked. Kara shook her head. "Nope." She answered simply. Rowan was surprised, the Presidents were usually in office for six years and Howlett was only in office for two years. What happened? "What happened to President Howlett?" Rowan asked.

Kara laughed out loud when she heard the question, the others weren't amused. "Frack, you don't know?" Kara asked. Rowan shook his head, anxious and annoyed at thw same time. Kara chuckled to herself. "President Howlett was assassinated a year ago." Kara explained. Rowan's eyes went wide as he heard the news.

"Are you serious?" Rowan asked, stunned. Kara and Sharon nodded in truth. Rowan shook his head in disbelief. "No fracking way." Rowan said in disbelief. Dee nodded. "She's right." Dee spoke.

Rowan shook his head again. "Wow." Rowan followed. He sat back in the seat, still stunned. Rowan became calm enough to speak again. "Who's the President now?" Rowan asked. Kara grinned.

"You'll see." Kara told him, grinning hard. Rowan was anxious to see who was the new President of the Twelve Colonies. 


	7. Chapter 5

Part 1 - Chapter 5 

Troytown, Caprica City

Natasi was walking the streets of Troytown, Caprica City. It was a small district of the city that the Troyense settled in during the Schism of Kobol. Troytown was famous for it's cusine and many shops. It was one of the many popular shopping districts within Caprica City. You could many different shopping, living and trading in Troytown. There was never a time you find Troytown bare like a dying tree.

Natasi continued down the street as she looked around. D'Anna had told her to come to Trent's Diner. Too bad Natasi didn't know where it was. She sighed as she turned onto Roslin Drive. Natasi sighed in frustration as she continued down the street. She was lost, and she wasn't going to lie.

She was going to stop and ask for directions until she had a horn of a car. She looked to her left to see a familiar purple convertible. The driver was a sandy blonde with brown eyes. The driver was known to Natasi as her friend, D'Anna Biers. D'Anna looked to Natasi with annoyance to be found. Natasi in relief.

"Am I happy to see you." Natasi said. D'Anna shook her head. "Get in." D'Anna spoke. Natasi opened the door and got in quickly before D'Anna pulled off. As D'Anna drove, Natasi stayed silent. D'Anna looked to Natasi before returning her eyes to the road.

"What took you so long?" D'Anna asked. "I had to walk, I didn't want Gaius to know what was going on." Natasi explained to her friend. D'Anna sighed. "If you needed a ride, you should've called me." D'Anna said. "I'm sorry," Natasi apologized. "I didn't think I was going to be this late." Natasi added.

D'Anna's convertible turns around the corner and continued down Blackstone Street. D'Anna stops the car infront of a brown building. D'Anna shuts off the engine and gets out, watching Natasi do the same. D'Anna presses a button on her watch and the doors locked themselves. Natasi and D'Anna made their way over to the building known as Trent's Diner. This was where the two blondes were supposed to meet their friends.

D'Anna opened the door and waited for Natasi to catch up. Natasi quickly sauntered through the entrance. D'Anna followed Natasi into the diner.

Trent's Diner, Caprica City, Caprica

D'Anna and Natasi entered the diner. The place was relatively empty ecept for the back. In the final booth, six people were sitting down. The blondes made their way over to the table. As soon as the blondes were close enough, a black haired man with African features stood up. The man was known as Trent.

Trent looked to D'Anna and Natasi. "It's time." Trent spoke. Natasi and D'Anna nodded. Trent's brown eyes began to glow. His eyes glowed illuminating red.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	8. BSP Part 1 Cast

Cast (In Order of Appearence)

Rowan Gaia Sharon "Boomer" Valerii Kara "Starbuck" Thrace Lee "Apollo" Adama Anatasia "Dee" Dualla Gaius Balter Natasi D'Anna Biers Trent 


End file.
